The Couple
by Umi Kawamura
Summary: Seto Kaiba the most eligible bachelor in the town surprises everyone when he is heard breaking up with his longtime girlfriend Anzu, the model for “Fashion Spice”the newly emerging Fashion company and rumor spread like wild fire that he is marrying soon.


Hello Readers! This is my first Yami X Kaiba fan fiction. So, here's the quick summary: Seto Kaiba the most eligible bachelor in the town surprises everyone when he is heard breaking up with his longtime girlfriend Anzu, the model for "Fashion Spice"-the newly emerging Fashion company and rumor spread like wild fire that he is marrying soon.

**THE COUPLE**

**CHAPTER I**

Flashback 

"I want you to get married, son", said Kaiba's grandfather lying on his death bed.

Seto raised his brow and reacted in the most practical manner "I can't promise you that".

Kaiba's grandfather coughed and said, "You have to, that's my last wish!"

"Don't you say such things", replied Seto.

"I want you to be settled. After me, you need someone in your life, soon. No doubt, you have proved yourself by making the Kaiba Empire by your hard work and understanding but, you have to promise me that you will marry soon after I go away", Grandpa reasoned in his last breath of pursuance.

"Grandpa, You..", Kaiba stopped and looked at his grandpa with a silence to see him give away his ghost in a peaceful manner.

Kaiba closed his Grandfather's eyes…

End of Flashback 

"Sources say that the longtime relationship of model Anzu and business tycoon Seto Kaiba is now finished. We tried to talk to Ms. Anzu but she is not interested in making any comments. Mr. Seto Kaiba has also been avoiding Media. This break up seems to have come about after the death of Mr. Soujiro Kaiba…" then someone switches off the television.

"What's all this about Big Bro", asks Mokuba rising up his couch to a very exhausted Seto. "That's the truth" replied Seto casually loosening his tie. "What! And about your marriage" asks Mokua very surprised at his cool brother. "I am afraid that's again real" replied Seto this time holding a glass of water to drink. "What! You mean to say you have left Anzu and are going to marry someone soon and I get to know of it by the Media" said Mokuba astonished. "I am sorry. This is all so fast paced I didn't really get the time to inform you. Anyway, at today's party you will get to meet the person I am going to marry" replied Seto keeping the glass on the table and casually started upstairs. "I am confused! What is this? I must be dreaming" said Mokuba and pinched himself.

3 hours later

EL PACHINO RESTAURANT

Seto looked at his watch and someone comes to him and seats with Seto. "Hi, Yami" greets Seto. "You called me urgently so I came right away" replied Yami –top album singer of Japan and also a close friend of Seto. "I need your help" said Seto. "What" asked Yami curiously. "Will you marry me" asked Seto looking into his eyes. "WHAT!" exclaimed Yami at this most unexpected answer. "Just for a year" added Seto. "This is all out of my understanding" replied Yami really confused. "I had kept all my property in the name of my grandfather. My grandfather in his will has mentioned that if I don't get married in these ten days the property will be donated to a trust. I tried talking about this to Anzu but she said that at this stage of her career she couldn't even think of marriage so, I thought of a contract marriage and I think no one except you can help me know" explained Seto. Yami took his time and at length said, "You think this will work". "It will work and in fact it will give publicity to both of us which will be very good for us at this stage of our career" replied Seto with firm voice. Yami did not reply and sat contemplating. "I will wait for your answer" said Seto rising up his chair and he started walking. He turned and said "If yes then, I will see you at the party". Yami sat confused not knowing how to react.

AT THE PARTY

All the photographers and reporters were waiting eagerly to see Seto and his fiancé. Anzu had also come to the party and some of the reporters gathered around her asking questions "Why this sudden break-up?" "Did you know this was coming" "How are you managing to be so still and calm even after a big break up like this". When Anzu tries to answer everybody turns to see Seto coming down the stairs and now everybody shift their attention towards him as if Anzu did not exist. Everybody fusses seeing Seto alone. Anzu looks at Seto in a challenging smile. Seto avoids her and addresses "I am sorry that my fiancé is not here with me which is the cause of this party". "That's me" a voice came and everybody looked up to find the singing sensation Yami. Yami comes down to Seto and holds his arms. "That's right. I am going to marry Yami real soon within three days" said Seto. Everyone just started clapping showing immense happiness and approval for the couple. Then, the reporters started praising their compatibility and giving reports about what a nice choice Seto Kaiba had made. Mokuba stared at them half shocked to see Yami as he also had know him very closely and never did he think of this happening in his wildest of dreams. Anzu became a page of history which no one was interested in even turning. Anzu looked heart broken and as she saw the couple posing for the 'supposedly' front page photograph. Little had she ever imagined that events would turn this way.

This was the first chapter. Please Review it and tell me what did you think about it.

Sneak Preview of Second chapter:

Anzu hugged Seto tightly and said, "I Love You and I cannot see you with anyone else. "It's not a real marriage, Anzu" replied Seto…

"The reason I agreed to this is because I really love you, Seto", whispered Yami.

All this and more in the next chapter of 'the Couple'.


End file.
